1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved design for eyeglass frames primarily intended for utilization with lenses of various types prescription, non-prescription, safety glasses or sunglasses. The eyeglass frames are constructed in a rather conventional manner insofar as lens frames and temple members are concerned. The modification resides in the manner of securing the lenses to the lens ring. The lens rings are constructed with stationary inner lens hooks, movable upper lens hooks and movable lower lens hooks. These hooks constructed and arranged to receive the detachable eyeglass lenses are movable in a variety of configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most closely related patent, to the knowledge of applicant, is the recent U.S. Pat. No. to Matthias, 4,176,921. The Matthias patent employs a conventional construction of lens rings and lens hooks. The Matthias patent utilizes a retaining clip mounted on the nose bridge with the clip tilting from a released position releasing the lenses to a closed position retaining the lenses. The distinction in design of this invention over the Matthias invention is the variation in hook means whereby the eyeglass lens are released or retained.